1. Technical Field
Devices and methods for fixation of tissue are disclosed. More specifically, the devices and methods can be for interbody vertebral fusion of vertebrae or for fusion of other bones to one another.
2. Background of the Art
There already exist many intervertebral spacers of fixed dimensions. There are also some expandable intervertebral spacers, which allow insertion through a relatively small surgical incision, followed by expansion of the device once it is in position at the surgical site. However, there is still a need for improved expandable spacers.